


Suspicious History

by Mara92



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Drabble, Flirting, Implied Relationship, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt writing, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara92/pseuds/Mara92
Summary: Prompt:You, a historian, find something odd in your records. The same face, accompanied with variations of the same name, keeps emerging in paintings, drawings, woodcarvings and documents, from a span of several centuries. It looks suspiciously like your assistant.   Dipper is that historian.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamoHatKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamoHatKat/gifts).



> I wrote this on my phone via Tumblr app. Copied and pasted to the AO3 post/editor and did a few minor edits all on mobile as well, so please excuse any errors.
> 
> Prompt can be found [here](http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/151071162023/you-a-historian-find-something-odd-in-your)

Dipper yawns, ready for the end of his day, but he’s still got at least another half hour to go. He loves his job, but God, does it get boring sometimes.

 

Like right now.

 

He’s been going through and filing papers from his previous reports and upcoming projects all day long, and it felt like it would never end. But he’s nearing the end of the stack now. It’s just a small stack of red manilla folders now. His newest files, the ones no one wanted to take, so he gladly volunteered.

 

“Hey, Pine Tree-”

 

“I told you to stop calling me that, Mr. Cipher…”

 

The blonde laughs, spitting back a reply quickly. “And since when have I cared~?”

 

Dipper sighs. He should be used to his assistant’s antics at this point, having worked with him for several years now. He still finds himself exasperated by them.

 

“Besides, I’ve told you plenty to drop the formalities and just call me Bill.”

 

“Yes, yes. So did you need me for something? I still have a few more folders to go through.”

 

Bill pouts, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest. “Geeze, as cold hearted and straight to the point as usual…” Dipper cocks a sarcastic brow at the black-blonde and the man scoffs in response. “Okay okay, yeesh. I just came to tell you that I typed up those reports you requested and moved this Friday’s meeting to next week Monday so you can go out with Shooting Star for your Birthday outing.”

 

Dipper’s lips quirked into a small smile before dropping pack to its neutral expression. “Thank you. And her name is Mabel, not Shooting Star.”

 

“Like I said, I’ll heed your request when you heed mine, Pine Tree.”

 

Dipper groans, throwing his hands in the air in surrender. “Fine, fine, Just- let me finish these last few files, Bill-”

“See, was that so hard, _Dipper_ ~?”

Dipper’s brow twitches in annoyance before he continues. “I have nothing else for you today, so you can head home.”

 

“Sweet!” Without another word, the assistant is gone, door clicking shut behind him as he goes to his desk to gather his things. With another sigh, Dipper pulls the red folders in front of him before flipping the first one open. He skims the first few pages, noting the images of the paintings and drawings that will be in his next shipment of recovered relics.

 

His brow furrows as he crosses a familiar face. “Lord William Cipheres… That’s- odd,” he murmurs to himself. The name sounds vaguely familiar. He brushes it off and continues through the document.

 

As he delves further into the files, that nagging suspicion never abates, but grows more prevalent. Most of the pictures in the folders share an uncanny resemblance, and the names accompanying them are all different, but variants of the same. And they’re ALL FAMILIAR.

“Hey, Dipper-”

“GAH!!”

 

Dipper jumps as he hears his assistant call his name, heart nearly beating out of his chest. “O-oh, Bill.. What- uh… W-what is it?”

 

“Relax, I was just coming to tell you I’m leaving.”

 

In his frazzled state, Dipper doesn’t notice the blond man’s knowing glance at the open folder In front of him. Or the fact that he’s now standing in front of his desk, leaning over to meet him face to face.

 

Startled by the close proximity, he leans all the way back into his chair, trying to play it off as relaxing after bending over paper work all day. Judging From Bill’s expression, it doesn’t work.

 

"You really need to learn to let go sometimes, kid. You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” Bill’s eyes run up and down his form with a hungry look in his eye before snapping back to Dipper’s own, features schooled to his usual cocky smirk. “Maybe I can take you out to lunch sometime, boss man? Teach you how to- let loose a bit~?”

 

Dipper’s cheeks flush at the tone of voice his assistant takes, swallowing thickly before scoffing. “Right. I’ll consider it sometime. Maybe. Now go on, so I can finish up these files-”

 

Dipper pauses, something clicking in his mind. He glances back down at the picture in front of him, one of the more recent entries in history, then glances back up at the uncanny resemblance that is Bill- and _how did he get to the door so quickly without him hearing_?

 

“See ya tomorrow, kid! And remember: Reality’s an illusion~!”

 

The door clicks shut softly, and Dipper is left wondering why on earth his assistant looks almost exactly like the man on file, known by a single name according to the document-

 

 

_**LUCIFER.** _

**Author's Note:**

> So my sin mom tagged me in a post with this prompt.
> 
> I accepted the challenge.
> 
>  **THIS MIGHT BECOME A TWO OR THREESHOT. (date night & sexy times?? >w>; )**  
>  
> 
> _//shot for not workin gon dark!Billdip fic smh_


End file.
